Wie ein Gewittersturm (Kapitel)
"Wie ein Gewittersturm" ist das zweite Kapitel des fünfzehnten Bandes Die Amyrlin. Gleichzeitig ist es das fünfundzwanzigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Egwene muss den Weisen Frauen alles über die Aes Sedai der Gesandtschaft erzählen, was sie weiß. Sie diskutieren, was die Aes Sedai vor haben und ob Rand wohl mit ihnen nach Tar Valon gehen würde. Egwene geht zum Wohnort der Aes Sedai und versucht zu lauschen, doch sie wird fast ertappt. Bei ihrer Flucht trifft sie auf Gawyn. Sie unterhalten sich in einem Gasthaus und verabreden sich, einander täglich zu treffen. Die Aes Sedai der Gesandtschaft treffen sich mit den Adligen Cairhiens, um sie gegen Rand auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Da sie gehört haben, dass sich eine Aes Sedai bei Rand aufhält, vermuten sie, Moiraine hätte ihren Tod vorgetäuscht. Handlung Egwene al'Vere Egwene wird von Cowinde in der Dämmerung geweckt. Sie fühlt sich frisch und ausgeruht. Gut gelaunt zieht sie sich an und frühstückt mit den Weisen Frauen in Amys' Zelt. Dort erfährt sie, dass Rhuarc im Dampfzelt viel über die Aes Sedai zu erzählen hatte und Amys fragt, ob Egwene wohl noch mehr weiß. Sie ist bereit, ihnen alles zu sagen, was sie über die Schwestern der Abordnung weiß. * Die Gesandtschaft der Weißen Burg besteht aus sechs Aes Sedai, davon zwei rote. Eine Graue hat die Befehlsgewalt. Nachdem die Weisen Frauen ihr die Namen genannt haben, erklärt Egwene vorsichtig, sie würde nur zwei kennen, da sie noch nicht lange genug eine vereidigte Schwester gewesen sei. * Nesune Bihara: aufrichtig gesinnt, hört allen Seiten zu, bevor sie eine Entscheidung trifft, erkennt aber auch den kleinsten Widerspruch in jemandes Worten. Sieht alles und erinnert sich an alles. Kann eine Buchseite einmal ansehen und sie Wort für Wort wiederholen, genauso wie eine Unterhaltung, die sie vor einem Jahr gehört hat. Manchmal spricht sie mit sich selbst und spricht Gedanken aus, ohne es zu merken. Sie ist an der Königlichen Bibliothek interessiert und hat etwas über Siegel gemurmelt. Als erstes spricht sie über Nesune Bihara. Die Weißen Frauen wissen von Rhuarc, dass Nesune sich für die Königliche Bibliothek interessiert und etwas von Siegeln gesagt hat. Das macht die Frauen unruhig. Egwene überlegt, dass die Burg von den drei gebrochenen Siegeln wissen müsste, falls sie Siuan tatsächlich gefoltert haben. Sie weiß, dass Rand zwei versteckt hat und dass Elayne und Nynaeve eines nach Salidar gebracht haben. Sie überlegt, dass die Burg nur davon wissen kann, wenn sie Spione bei den Rebellen haben, doch darüber will sie jetzt nicht nachdenken. Sie sagt den Weisen Frauen, dass es Sinn mache, dass Elaida Nesune in die Bibliothek schickt, da diese die zweitgrößte nach der in Tar Valon ist und Sorilea erklärt, Aeron, Colinda und Edarra sollten vor der Aes Sedai nach den Informationen suchen. Die Weisen Frauen sind nicht begeistert, machen sich jedoch sofort auf den Weg. * Sarene Nemdahl: Weiße Ajah. sie durchdenkt alles logisch und scheint manchmal überrascht, wenn jemand nach dem Gefühl handelt, doch ihr wohnt Zorn inne. Sie hält ihn meist strickt verborgen, aber wenn man zur Falschen Zeit das Falsche tut, kann sie einem den Kopf abreißen, bevor man auch nur blinzelt. Sie hört zu, was man sagt und gesteht auch einen Irrtum ein, selbst wenn sie zornig ist. * Nesune: schlank, aus Kandor, vogelähnliche Augen, unterrichtet Novizinnen und Aufgenommene. bemerkt sofort, wenn in ihrem Unterricht jemandes Aufmerksamkeit nachlässt. * Sarene: unterrichtet Novizinnen und Aufgenommene. Hält Vorlesungen über "Das Wesen der Wirklichkeit". Glaubt, dass Schönheit und Hässlichkeit nur Illusion sind, ist jedoch so schön, dass jeder Mann zwei mal hinsieht. Als nächstes erzählt sie von Sarene Nemdahl, einer Weißen. Egwene kennt beide Frauen nur aus dem Unterricht und muss aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht verplappert. Bair sagt, sie hoffe, dass Egwene sich noch an mehr erinnern würden, da sie ihre einzige Verbindung sei. Egwene wird klar, dass die Weisen Frauen wohl versucht haben, in die Träume der Aes Sedai einzudringen, doch diese schirmen sie natürlich ab. Egwene verspricht, das zu tun und fragt, wo die Räume der Aes Sedai im Palast sind. Sie will nicht aus versehen daran vorbeigehen und von jemandem erkannt werden. Amys erzählt, dass die Aes Sedai nicht im Palast wohnen wollten und statt dessen ihr Quartier bei einer Adligen namens Arilyn bezogen haben, die der Aes Sedai Coiren Saeldain schon bekannt war. Egwene erklärt, dass sie vermutlich eine ihrer Augen-und-Ohren ist, was die Weisen Frauen erzürnt. * Arilyn: cairhienische Adlige. ist mit Coiren Saeldain bekannt. Egwene vermutet, sie könnte eine von deren Augen-und-Ohren oder eine der Grauen Ajah sein. * Coiren Saeldain: Mitglied der Gesandtschaft, Graue Ajah. Anführerin der Gesandtschaft * Tialin: hager, rothaarig, scharf geschnittene Nase, Weise Frau Egwene kann den Zorn und die Verachtung der Weisen Frauen nicht ganz nachvollziehen. Nach Ji'e'toh ist Spionage unwürdig, auch wenn sie nicht verstehen kann, warum es dann in Ordnung ist, dass die Weisen Frauen in Träume anderer sehen. Sie ist sicher, dass Arilyn eine Spionin ist, da schon Galldrians Aes Sedai-Beraterin Niande Moorwyn, eine Graue, die Adlige manchmal besucht hat. * Niande Moorwyn: Aes Sedai-Beraterin von Galldrian vor dessen tod. Hat die Ländereien der Lady Arilyn gelegentlich besucht. Graue Ajah Bair erzählt, dass die Aes Sedai einhundert Wachen bei sich haben, und dass sie glaubt, die Aes Sedai würden die Aiel fürchten. Egwene fragt überrascht, ob sie wirklich einhundert Männer mitgebracht hat, und Amys erzählt, es seien sogar fünfhundert, der Rest würde einen halben Tagesritt außerhalb der Stadt lagern. Anscheinend handelt es sich um eine Ehrengarde. Sorilea sagt, die Aes Sedai würden glauben, dass Rand sie nach Tar Valon begleiten wird. Die Weisen Frauen sind darüber verärgert und Egwene erklärt, dass Rand nicht so dumm wäre, auf das Angebot einzugehen. Doch sie glaubt nicht wirklich daran, vermutet aber, dass Elaida denkt, Rand wäre davon geschmeichelt, eine so große Ehrengarde zu erhalten. Aber sie muss vorsichtig sein mit dem, was sie sagt und fragt, ob die Häuptlinge die Männer beobachten lassen, aber natürlich tun sie das und Egwene schämt sich, dass sie überhaupt bezweifelt hat, dass sie das tun. Sie schlägt vor, dass eine Weise Frau, die die Macht lenken kann, ebenfalls zum Palast gehen sollte, wenn eine der Aes Sedai das tut, um sich zu versichern, dass keine Fallen hinterlassen werden. Außerdem ist sie dafür, sicherzugehen, dass es wirklich nur sechs Aes Sedai sind, und erklärt den Weisen Frauen, dass Rand mit zwei Aes Sedai fertig werden kann, vielleicht sogar mit sechs, aber es wäre ein Beweis für eine Lüge, wenn mehr Schwestern anwesend sind, als behauptet. Die Weisen Frauen beraten sich darüber, wer von ihnen durch den Palast spazieren wird und welche Häuptlinge die Krieger und Töchter des Speers auswählen sollen, die in der Stadt nach Aes Sedai Ausschau halten sollen. Obwohl die Aiel sich Aes Sedai gegenüber immer ehrenhaft verhalten haben, gehen einige inzwischen dazu über, zu glauben, dass es besser wäre sie als Bedrohung des Car'a'carn auszuschalten. Sogar einige der Weisen Frauen sind dieser Meinung und Sorilea weist ihre manchmal zweifelhaften Vorschläge immer ab. Rhuarc und Mandelain stimmen schließlich zu, die Kundschafter auszuwählen und Egwene erinnert sie daran, keine Siswai'aman auszuwählen, da diese vermutlich am ehesten bereit wären, eine mögliche Bedrohung mit dem Speer aus der Welt zu schaffen. Es beunruhigt Egwene, dass niemand mehr sagt, die Aiel würden vernichtet werden, wenn sie die Aes Sedai noch einmal im Stich ließen. Nach dem Frühstück kehrt Egwene zu ihrem Zelt zurück und beobachtet Amys und eine Gruppe Weiser Frauen, wie sie sich auf den Weg in die Stadt machen. Niemand beachtet sie, als sie ihr Zelt verlässt, und sie geht davon aus, dass man annimmt, sie würde sich an ihre morgendlichen Übungen machen. Aber sie geht ebenfalls in die Stadt und fragt sich zu Lady Arilyns Palast durch. * Arilyn: ist irgendwo unmittelbar oberhalb des mittleren Adels anzusiedeln. Ihr Palast ist eine gedrungene Anhäufung dunkler Steinquader mit sehr schmalen Fenstern, winkelförmigen Balkonen und Stufentürmen. Klein für einen Palast, aber groß für ein Haus. Ihr Wappen zeigt zwei Silbersterne auf einem rotgrün gestreiften Feld. Sie postiert sich an der Ecke eines Mietstalls, als sie den Palast gefunden hat. Sie kann spüren, dass dort erhebliche Mengen der Einen Macht gelenkt werden, weiß aber nicht, was die Aes Sedai tun und auch nicht, warum. Dann öffnet sich kurz ein Tor, um eine schwarze Kutsche durchzulassen und Egwene fragt sich, ob die Lady oder jemand von der Abordnung wegfährt. Vorsichtig zieht sie sich noch ein Stück hinter die Stallwand zurück, zieht einen kleinen Stein aus der Tasche und beginnt selbst die Macht zu lenken. Sie weiß, dass die Aes Sedai, sollten sie aus dem Fenster sehen, nur die Stränge erkennen könnten, aber nicht sie. Mit einem Konzentrations-Trick, den sie von Moiraine gelernt hat, webt sie mit Hilfe des Steins ein Lauschgewebe. Anfangs kann sie nur zwei Dienstmädchen tratschen hören. Obwohl sie von vielen Fußgängern neugierig gemustert wird, lässt Egwene sich nicht ablenken und sucht mit dem Lauschgewebe jedes Fenster ab. Sie schwitzt vor Nervosität. Nach mehreren Fehlschlägen hört sie schließlich zwei Frauen reden, eine davon ist offensichtlich Coiren, doch bevor sie erfahren kann, worüber sie sich unterhalten, verlassen die Aes Sedai den Raum. Frustriert muss Egwene sich beherrschen, denn von diesen beiden hätte sie sicher erfahren, was die Aes Sedai vorhaben. Sie probiert es weiter, hat jedoch bis zum Mittag kaum etwas erfahren. * Lady Arilyn ist ausgefahren, um ihren Mann auf dem Land zu besuchen. Die Palasttüren öffnen sich schließlich wieder und sie sieht Nesune Bihara herauskommen, begleitet von einem jungen Mann. Egwene lässt hastig Saidar los und beobachtet die Aes Sedai, die offensichtlich die Straße absucht. Egwene entscheidet, schnell zu verschwinden und zieht sich langsam zurück, bis sie gefahrlos rennen kann. * Nesune: Braune Ajah, dunkles Haar Doch plötzlich prallt sie gegen etwas, das sich wie eine Mauer anfühlt, stürzt und als sie aufsieht, steht Gawyn vor ihr, der sie genauso überrascht anblickt, wie sie ihn. Sie errötet und muss sich fest sagen, dass sie all die Dinge, an die sie sich erinnert, nur im Traum getan hat. Gawyn hilft ihr auf und fragt, ob sie sich verletzt hat. Sie sieht sich um und geht schnell mit ihm weiter, damit Nesune sie nicht doch noch findet. Ihr fällt auf, dass Gawyn sich wie ein Behüter verhält. Nach ein paar Schritten entzieht sie sich seinem Griff, doch er nimmt ihre Hand, und sie lässt ihn. Während sie gehen, sagt er, er würde nicht fragen, warum sie wie eine Aiel gekleidet ist und von dem Palast weg lief, in dem sich sechs Aes Sedai befinden. Er sagt, er hätte gehört, sie sei in Illian. Egwene erwidert, dass sie nie in Illian war und sieht sich um, ob irgend ein Aiel in Hörweite ist, da Gawyn sie eine Aufgenommene genannt hat. Plötzlich wird ihr klar, dass er zur Gesandtschaft der Weißen Burg gehört und sie spricht ihn darauf an. Gawyn erklärt, dass er die Ehrengarde befehligt, die Rand nach Tar Valon bringen soll. Er sagt, das Coiren beunruhigt ist, da es heißt, dass Rand auftaucht und wieder verschwindet. Egwene sagt, sie müsse ihn um einen Gefallen bitten und Gawyn erwidert, dass er ihr jeden erfüllen würde außer Dingen, die Elayne oder Andor schaden könnten. Sie ziehen immer noch Blicke auf sich und Egwene sagt, sie müsste ihn unter vier Augen sprechen. Innerlich hofft sie, dass ihn noch keine Aes Sedai zu ihrem Behüter gemacht hat. Gawyn führt sie in das Gasthaus Der Große Mann, wo sie ein privates Zimmer erhalten. Egwene muss sich bei seinem Anblick hier mit ihm allein zusammenreißen. Egwene fragt ihn, wie er Elaida dienen kann nach allem, was passiert ist. Steif antwortet er, dass die Jünglinge der Burg dienen und sagt, dass es kein Recht gäbe, wenn nicht sogar eine Königin dem Gesetz gehorcht - ein Sprichwort seiner Mutter. Er ist verärgert und sagt, er sei nicht überrascht, sie in der Nähe von Rand zu finden. Egwene fragt, warum Gawyn Rand hasst, da er der wirkliche Wiedergeborene Drache ist. Gawyn erwidert, dass ihm das egal ist, da Rand ihre Mutter getötet hat. Egwene sagt fassungslos, dass das nicht wahr ist. Gawyn fragt, ob sie das beschwören kann und sagt wütend, dass Rand Caemlyn eingenommen hat und jeder behauptet, er hätte Morgase und sogar Elayne getötet. Er sagt, er könnte nichts über sie erfahren und sackt schließlich verzweifelt zusammen. Egwene merkt, dass sie zu ihm getreten ist und erklärt, dass es Elayne gut geht. Sie zieht seinen Kopf an seinem Haar hoch, so dass er sie ansieht, doch die Erinnerung an die Träume lässt sie schnell wieder loslassen. Beide sehen sich errötend an. Sie schwört, dass es Elayne gut geht. Gawyn fragt, wo sie ist und sie erwidert, dass sie ihm das nicht sagen kann. Er sieht sie ausdruckslos an und sagt, sie würde den Aes Sedai immer ähnlicher werden und dass er einst geglaubt hatte, ihr Behüter zu werden. Egwene sagt, dass er das werden würde, bevor sie das verhindern kann. Sie erinnert sich an den Traum, in dem er vor ihr kniet und ihr ist klar, dass dieser Traum genau das bedeutet hat. Gawyn glaubt ihr nicht und sagt, es würde wohl eher Galad werden, doch Egwene legt ihm die Hand auf den Mund und sagt ihm, dass sie ihn liebt. Gawyn glaubt ihr immer noch nicht und sagt, er könne kein Behüter werden, da er schon Elaynes Erster Prinz des Schwertes wird. Egwene erwidert, er könne ihr Behüter werden, wenn eine Aes Sedai Königin werden kann. Sie sagt erneut, dass sie ihn liebt und er ihr glauben soll. Als Gawyn nicht antwortet, fragt sie ihn, ob er nichts sagen will und er erklärt, dass es wie ein Blitzschlag ist, wenn jemand etwas sagt, das man sich schon so lange gewünscht hat. Egwene sagt erneut, dass sie ihn liebt und Gawyn küsst sie. Als er sie schließlich wieder los lässt, fragt er, welchen Gefallen sie von ihm will. Egwene bittet ihn, der Gesandtschaft nichts von ihrer Anwesenheit zu erzählen und Gawyn verspricht es ohne zu zögern. Dann sieht er sie eindringlich an und erklärt, dass er sie nicht fragen wird, warum sie in Cairhien ist. Er sagt, er wüsste, dass sie Siuan und Rand gegenüber loyal sein will, aber in der Burg sein sollte, um weiter zu lernen. Er fragt, ob sie schon weiß, wie sie ohne Strafen zurückkehren kann, doch Egwene schüttelt den Kopf. Gawyn verspricht, dass er einen Weg für sie finden wird und bittet sie, bis dahin nichts unüberlegtes zu tun. Egwene weiß, dass sie ihm nicht sagen kann, dass sie nicht in die Burg zurückkehren will, solange Elaida noch Amyrlin ist, aber sie verspricht es ihm trotzdem. Dann bittet sie ihn darum, nicht gegen Rand vorzugehen, bis sie ihm beweisen kann, dass er ihre Mutter nicht getötet hat. Gawyn verspricht auch das, aber Egwene weiß nicht, wie sie diesen Beweis erbringen soll. Sie fragt sich immer noch, was die Aes Sedai der Gesandtschaft vorhaben. Plötzlich sagt er, sie solle mit ihm fliehen zu seinem Anwesen in der Nähe von Weißbrücke. Er will sie unterwegs heiraten und mit ihr dort leben, bis Tarmon Gai'don sie einholt. Egwene wird klar, dass sie ihren letzten Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hat und dass Gawyn glaubt, sie wolle ihn bitten, die Aes Sedai für sie auszuspionieren. Da er gesagt hat, dass er alles für sie tun würde, weiß sie, dass er auch das für sie tun würde, doch sie nimmt sich fest vor, zwar zu benutzen, was er ihr vielleicht erzählt, aber niemals wirklich nachzufragen. Sie sagt, dass sie nicht mit ihm fort gehen kann und merkt, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen steigen. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie jeden Morgen in die Stadt geht und er versteht, was sie ihm damit sagen will: dass sie sich ihm anvertraut. Er erklärt, dass er so oft wie möglich zum Tor in der Drachenmauer kommen wird, durch das sie die Stadt betritt, doch er muss aufpassen, dass es nicht auffällt. Sie verabschieden sich mit langen Küssen und Egwene tritt schließlich in die heiße Nachmittagssonne auf die Straße hinaus. Sie verbietet sich entschlossen, weiter an ihn zu denken und geht zurück an ihren Beobachtungsplatz beim Palast von Lady Arilyn. Immer noch wird dort die Macht gelenkt und sie sieht eine Aes Sedai den Palast betreten. Sie bleibt aber nicht lange, und versucht auch nicht mehr zu lauschen. Als sie geht fragt sie sich immer noch, was die Aes Sedai wohl vorhaben. Katerine Alruddin Katerine versucht auf dem unbequemen Stuhl eine bequeme Haltung zu finden. Sie erklärt Lady Colavaere, dass es eine "Leere" in Cairhien geben würde, wenn Rand die Aes Sedai nach Tar Valon begleitet. Lady Colavaere bittet sie aufmerksam, mehr zu sagen und befielt den Dienern, sie allein zu lassen. Katerine lächelt. Nesune Bihara Nesune erklärt, dass sie Rand anbieten wollen, mit nach Tar Valon zu kommen und dass Cairhien gestärkt werden müsste, wenn er geht. Meilan fragt, warum sie ihm das erzählt. Nesune lächelt. Sarene Nemdahl Sarene betritt das Wohnzimmer, in dem sich Coiren und Erian aufhalten. Sie erklärt, dass Berelain schwierig werden könnte und dass sie nicht weiß, wie sie mit ihr umgehen soll. Sie sagt, sie solle zwar Aracome am nächsten Tag treffen, wolle aber mehr Zeit für Berelain. Erian erklärt angespannt, sie solle tun, was auch immer notwendig ist, um sie zu überzeugen. * Erian: Gesicht wie heller Marmor, Haar wie Rabenschwingen * Sarene: ihr geheimes Laster ist die Lyrik, doch sie würde das nie zugeben. Ihr Behüter heißt Vitalien. In ihren gedichten vergleicht sie ihn mit anmutigen, mächtigen und gefährlichen Tieren wie einem Leoparden Coiren sagt Erian, sie solle sich zusammenreißen. Sie erklärt, Sarene würde sich über das Gerücht sorgen machen, das Galina gehört hat: das sich eine Grüne Schwester bei Rand befindet, die schon mit ihm in Tear war. Sarene überlegt laut, dass es somit Moiraine und eine Grüne wären. Sie weiß, dass Elaida sicher ist, dass Moiraine und Siuan entschieden haben, Rand gehen zu lassen, aber wenn es noch eine Aes Sedai gibt, dann gibt es vielleicht auch noch weitere. Sie sagt, es sei nur ein Gerücht. Galina kommt hinzu und erklärt, vielleicht sei es mehr, da am Morgen jemand die Macht auf sie angewendet habe, zwar mit unbekanntem Zweck, doch sie sagt, sie könne es sich vorstellen. * Sarene: aus Tarabon. winzige, dunkle Zöpfe, mit Perlen geschmückt Sarene widerspricht und sagt, das sei kein Beweis, denn einige der Aiel-Frauen sollen angeblich ebenfalls die Macht lenken können. Sie vermutet, dass es auch eine Frau sein könnte, die aus der Burg verwiesen wurde. Galina sagt, sie hält es für einen Beweis für Moiraine, da sie davon gehört hat, diese kenne einen Trick, um zu lauschen. Außerdem glaubt sie nicht an die Geschichte, dass sie tot sein soll, denn es gäbe keine Leiche und niemand weiß genaues. * Sarene und Moiraine waren als Novizinnen und Aufgenommene Freundinnen. Moiraine war ihr ein Jahr voraus. Die Freundschaft hatte über die wenigen Treffen während der folgenden Jahre weiterbestanden. Sarene ist davon ebenfalls beunruhigt. Sie und Moiraine waren schon während ihrer Ausbildung befreundet und die Geschichte, passt einfach zu gut zu ihr: dass sie genau dann stirbt, wenn ihr eine Haftstrafe droht. Sie hält sie für fähig, deshalb ihren Tod vorzutäuschen. Sie fragt, ob Galina tatsächlich glaube, dass es sich um Moiraine und eine Grüne handelt, und die Rote erwidert, sie glaube dass Moiraine eigentlich die Grüne sei. Sie sagt, Moiraine habe ihren Tod vorgetäuscht und sich dann als jemand anderes ausgegeben. Das Gerücht besagt, die Grüne sei eine kleine Frau und Moiraine ist klein. * Erian: braune Augen Erian sieht zornig aus und Galina erklärt, sie würden die "Grüne" in ihre Obhut übergeben, wenn sie sie zu fassen kriegen. Sarene glaubt das nicht, denn sie kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass gerade Moiraine sich für eine andere Ajah ausgeben würde. Für sie ist es wie mit dem Mann einer anderen Frau zu schlafen. Sie will gerade erklären, dass es viele kleine Frauen gibt, als Coiren sie zurechtweist, sie müsste sich damit befassen, da sie auf alles vorbereitet sein müssen. Erian sagt, es würde ihr nicht gefallen, da es sich wie eine Niederlage anfühlt. Sarene erklärt, es sei nur logisch. Sie müssten in Cairhien bleiben, denn selbst wenn Rand nach Caemlyn geht, wäre er vielleicht schon wieder fort, wenn sie dort ankommen. Also müssen sie hier warten, weil er schließlich irgendwann zurückkehren wird. Coiren fährt fort, dass sie genug Zeit haben. Sie sagt, Beldeine sei an diesem Tag eingetroffen und habe sich ein Zimmer am Fluss genommen, und Mayam soll in zwei Tagen ankommen. * Beldeine: Aes Sedai. ist in Cairhien angekommen und hat ein Zimmer in einer Schenke am Fluss bezogen. Erian erklärt, es gefalle ihr trotzdem nicht, sich auf eine Niederlage vorzubereiten, und Galina erklärt, sie fände es nicht schlimm, wenn sie Moiraine nicht zur Rechenschaft ziehen können. Bei Rand sei es nicht zu eilig, immerhin hätten sie schon so lange gewartet. Sarene versteht die Beweggründe der anderen nicht, denn sie sind für sie unlogisch. Sie geht auf ihr Zimmer zurück und fragt sich, ob Rand tatsächlich das Schnelle Reisen wiederentdeckt hat und was er wohl für ein Mann ist. Sie beginnt, so viel Saidar wie nur möglich an sich ziehend, Novizinnenübungen durchzuführen, weil diese so gut sind wie alles andere, um sich vorzubereiten. Da die Gesandtschaft vor hat, Rand unter allen Umständen nach Tar Valon zu bringen, lenken sie die Macht um nach seiner späteren eventuellen Gefangennahme nicht aufzufallen, wenn die Aes Sedai ihn abschirmen müssen. Charaktere *Egwene al'Vere *Cowinde *Sorilea *Amys *Rodera *Doilan *Aeron *Colinda *Edarra *Corelna *Tialin *Nesune Bihara *Gawyn Trakand *Katerine Alruddin *Colavaere Saighan *Meilan Mendiana *Sarene Nemdahl *Coiren Saeldain *Erian Boroleos *Galina Casban Tiere Erwähnt * Rhuarc * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Nynaeve al'Meara * Elayne Trakand * Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron * Arilyn Dhulaine * Galldrian su Riatin Rie * Niande Moorwyn * Timolan * Rand al'Thor * Mandelain * Moiraine Damodred * Alwin Rael * Ceri * Galad Damodred * Siuan Sanche * Aracome * Vitalien * Beldeine Nyram * Mayam Colona Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Traumgängerin *Lehrling der Weisen Frauen *Aiel **''Gai'shain'' **Weise Frau (Aiel) **Shaido **Daryne *Aes Sedai **Gesandtschaft der Weißen Burg **Weiße Ajah ** Graue Ajah ** Rote Ajah ** Braune Ajah *Jünglinge *Erster Prinz des Schwertes Erwähnt * Aes Sedai ** Aes Sedai-Beraterin * Car'a'carn * Wiedergeborener Drache * Töchter des Speers * Siswai'aman * Drachenverschworene * Novizin Orte *Cairhien (Nation) **Aiel-Lager zwei Meilen vor Cairhien (Hauptstadt) **Cairhien (Hauptstadt) ***''Der Große Mann'' Erwähnt * Königliche Bibliothek von Cairhien * Tanchico * Salidar * Kandor * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg * Große Fäule * Sonnenpalast * Arindrim * Illian (Hauptstadt) * Amadicia * Andor ** Weißbrücke ** Caemlyn Ereignisse Erwähnt * Prüfung zur Aufgenommenen Sonstige * Ji'e'toh * Lauschen Kategorie:Die Amyrlin (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien Kategorie:Großer Mann